


Life Unexpected

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: Polyship Trash [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Rated teen bc of like one line because I'm a prude with ratings, Relationship(s), Timeline What Timeline, WLW Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Caitlin and Iris finally realise their feelings but things get messy when yet another member of the superhero teams comes back from the dead.





	Life Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyHEYOhSorry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/gifts).



> [[Warnings: implied/touched on grief/loss.  
> Notes/prompts: I got heyheyohsorry in the Rarepair swap! The prompt was "Iris/Anyone or any 2, idiots all realising they feel the same way." I hope you enjoy! ♡  
> Disclaimer: I've truthfully never written anything like this before, but Idid my best with it (: ]]

The cortex was quiet as Iris slowly returned to consciousness. She had spent the night there, again. She hadn’t wanted to wake her roommate by coming in at four in the morning. When he first became the Flash, neither were aware of how much their lives would change.  
  
They gained so many friends, and met so many new people. Including Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon. It hadn’t taken long for them to become friends and she learned that they had gained more from being the Flash than just affirmation for her best friend’s fears and the ability to help people. She gained something for herself too: Friendship. Bonds outside of Barry that weren't scary.  
  
Maybe a little bit of something else too. When Caitlin entered the cortex, her musical laugh had already reached the room. Cisco had just told some joke that made Caitlin lose it with laughter.  
  
Iris wished she could make Caitlin laugh like that. Caitlin was beautiful, and passionate. Even if she could appear cold on the surface, Iris had gotten a glimpse of what was under the surface and she wanted more of it. Cisco seemed to know how to break that out of her.

It was a hard thing, falling in love with Caitlin Snow. Sometimes Iris wasn’t sure where she stood. Iris stopped. _She was in love with Caitlin Snow._ She hadn’t really allowed herself to think about it like that. Surely Caitlin wouldn’t see her that way. She and Cisco were on Barry’s planet.

Iris's planet was words. Theirs was science, medicine, and engineering. That wasn't something she kept up with easily. She was just wired differently. Little did she know: Caitlin loved her way with words. Even if she wasn't aware of just how much.

Iris rose from the bed and Caitlin noticed her then. "Oh, Iris! You stayed here last night?" She frowned, showing the slightest concern. "We would have been quieter if we knew you were sleeping in here."

Iris waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it." She slowly stretched her arms up over her head, trying to decide what she would do when she got home. It was her day off, so she could spend it on superhero duties.

Later that day, Iris ended up on the cortex bed again. She had of course been sticking her nose deep into a case. Her phone call to Barry was poorly timed, resulting in a minor graze across her left arm. 

"I can't believe you just-- put yourself in that crossfire!" Caitlin threw her arms up in frustration. "Do you think I'm just going to patch you up every time Barry brings you here broken?" Caitlin was using her big voice. The voice that made Cisco flinch and retreat, and either set Barry off or made him follow Cisco's path.

Iris stated through her glare calmly. "Cait, will you please stitch up my arm?" she was unphased by the tone that usually caused Cisco to retreat with his tail between his legs.

"I haven't seen her freak out this bad since Barry was starting his shenanigans." Cisco spoke from the other side of the room. Which he guessed to be a 'safe' distance.

* * *

Caitlin wasn't quite sure when her feelings for Iris started to turn into something that wasn't platonic, but she figured it was the night they'd both stayed late at the lab. Caitlin working on some bloodwork and Iris finishing an article that she had required some medical background for. Iris moved around the lab while Cait worked to finish up her previous responsibilities. Iris wasn't by any means disruptive, but she kept the lab from becoming too quiet and hollow.

When Caitlin finished, she and Iris began to work on the article in question. They hadn't gotten many chances to collaborate like this outside the lab, and it was nice. Iris was funny but incredibly on task. Caitlin found herself getting distracted by Iris. The little wrinkle in her forehead as she focused, how she quickly she typed.

"and would you say this advancement will affect your line or work at all?" Iris asked, glancing up at Caitlin. 

Caitlin wasn't quite sure what Iris had said. She ducked her head slightly. "Could you please repeat the question? Sorry I got distracted."

Iris smiled. "Yeah, I was just asking if you think this new bill will affect your line of work."

"It could, but probably not as much as it would affect other people in the medical field. I do a lot of stuff here for you guys that _technically_ isn't in my job description. However, this break down of healthcare that makes it easier to understand and more affordable could cause the number of diagnoses a year to go up. Due to more people being able to afford it and understanding how to access it. To the point that we start doing more research for certain things that we couldn't before due to lack of patients. So I suppose if I worked for a different lab I could receive more medical instruments to tweak and even invent. Though, that's if this takes off and even then it won't be for a few years after."

Iris nodded and typed down a few more notes. "You're official title is bioengineer, right?"

Caitlin nodded. "That's right."

Iris closed her laptop. "Well, that's actually all I needed, and it's okay to use your name and everything?"

"Absolutely. Want to grab dinner? It's kinda late but I don't think either of us have eaten." Caitlin stood, grabbing her coat.

“That sounds great,” Iris stood and shut her laptop before sliding it into her bag.  
  
That was their first date. It seemed silly to continue to ignore their feelings. Which Caitlin pointed out to Iris's surprise.

  
** Four Years Later **

Iris sat at the kitchen table, her laptop open in front of her to her latest article. This one about Team Arrow’s recent visit to Central City for a mission. She _tried_ to get a quote from Oliver about it, which hadn't worked out in her favor. She got a ‘I’m leaving now, miss West.’  
  
Upon prodding Arsenal, AKA Roy Harper, she got much more sympathetic ‘Sorry, Ms. West.’ with a bonus eye contact avoidance. It was only Speedy who was willing to talk to her than the other two. However, she was prying at her relationship with Caitlin more than anything. She wanted to know how serious they were. She got the information she needed, but the interview seemed to end with Iris revealing they had just moved in together. Iris got what she needed though.  
  
The mission had been pretty routine. Honestly, it sounded like something the Flash could have handled, but anyone who knew Oliver Queen knew how stubborn he was. Iris glanced towards a movement to her left. A steaming mug of her favourite jitters vanilla coffee was beside her. “Aw, thanks babe.” she grinned up at Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Iris had really felt at home with Caitlin, more than she had with anyone. Outside of the Wests, of course. She was happy to have finally found that harmony. It came easy, and she felt blessed by the few years she got to spend getting to know Cait, and falling in love with her.

Iris pulled her in for another kiss. “I’m not done thanking you, yet.”  
  
Cait laughed and kissed Iris again. “What do you want to do for dinner tonight? I found a new recipe we could try.”  
  
“How about I just have you for dinner?” Iris smiled up at her girlfriend with a crinkly eyed smile.  
  
Caitlin laughed softly, cheeks burning slightly. “I wish. New recipe or no?”

“New recipe sounds great, babe. We could have Barry over?” Iris suggested. “That was if it turns out disgusting he’ll eat it all.” she knew that for a fact. Barry’s tastes had really changed, and he became way less picky.  
  
Caitlin pretended to consider that option, but she wasn’t the best at acting. “That would be a plus, but I really think it should be just us tonight.” She smiled at Iris again, and Iris could tell she was excited about something.  
  
“Alright, date night it is.” Iris agreed, standing to give Caitlin a kiss. She pecked her lips softly against Caitlin’s, bringing a hand up to cup her face.

They were interrupted by a phone call. Caitlin’s cell. She answered as soon as she saw Cisco’s name on the caller ID. “Hello?”

Cisco’s voice was gentle. “I think you should come down to the lab-- we found something.”  
  
“Why are you talking like that? What did you find?” Caitlin’s tone earned her a concerned glance from Iris. Her eyebrows pulled together.  
  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” she hung up the phone and moved around Iris to get her car keys. “The boys need me at the lab.” she grabbed her coat, as it was already nearing winter again. She couldn’t believe she’d been with Iris for an entire year now.  


When Caitlin arrived in the Cortex, the first thing she laid eyes on was Cisco Ramon. She smiled a little at her friend. “What’s going on, Cisco?” folding her coat over her arm, she pressed further in.  
  
Cisco looked at her with chagrin, slowly moving aside to reveal that the medbay bed was not empty. Laid back in the bed, which was usually home to a battered Barry after rough battles-- was Ronnie Raymond.

Her eyes widened. “Cisco, this isn’t funny.” she looked at him pleadingly. “What is this?”

“It’s our Ronnie, Cait.” his voice was soft. “I gave him really specific earth-1 questions. It’s him. No doubt. He even brought up stuff about the year he and I were roommates and he broke my toaster.” Caitlin remembered that of course. He'd complained until Ronnie sat down and fixed it.

Cait moved across the room, gently touching his hair. He was unconscious. His face scraped up. Cisco spoke up again. “Barry and I treated him as best as we could. But he probably needs a real doctor.” he tried to be gentle as he filled her in, he didn’t want her to lock up.

Tears welled up in Cait’s eyes, she dropped her face into his chest. He was _alive_. She’d lost him twice. He’d been through so much. First being locked inside his own head with Stein, and then again wherever he was for the last five years.

She waited with him until he awoke. “Cait?” he mumbled, gently squeezing the hand that held his. “We closed the singularity, right? Where's Martin? I don’t feel him.”

Cait’s looked down at him. Slowly she drew a deep breath in through her nose. “Ronnie, Professor Stein died.” she hated to have to tell him this now, but he asked and she couldn’t lie to him.  
  
“What?” he blinked a few times. “I thought Barry got him?”  
  
Cisco chimed in. “He died a couple years ago, man. I’m sorry.”

Ronnie’s eyes grew wide. “ _Years_? What do you mean years?”  
  
Cait squeezed his hand softly. “Ronnie, the singularity was closed six years ago.”

Ronnie sat up straight. “So my dad thinks I’m dead again?”

“I’m afraid so.” Cait released a sigh and gently brushed Ronnie’s hair back. “How long do you think you were gone?”

“Man, he’s been through enough.” he rubbed his face. “I guess I’ll call him.” he wasn’t sure how he would approach this. This would be the second time Ronnie came back from the dead.  
  
“You can’t leave the hospital yet. Cisco said you’ve got some serious injuries.” Ronnie closed his eyes tightly. “I wondered what that pain was.” he laughed.  
  
Caitlin spent the next few hours treating Ronnie’s wounds. They were mainly burns and abrasions by some miracle. It was a long process. She ended up letting Iris know where she was, and that Ronie was alive. Iris had encouraged her to stay with Ronnie, and it seemed to be understanding and not malicious.

As the weeks went on, it became harder to ignore her feelings for Ronnie, which seemed to bubble up. She decided it would be best to be honest with Iris. Even if she felt like it was wrong somehow. She was happy with Iris, and she never wanted her to feel otherwise.

“Caitlin,” said Iris, draping her arms over her girlfriend’s shoulders. “Ronnie was your _husband_. I understand if you feel torn or scared.” her hands gently rubbed the sides of Caitlin’s arms. Trying to comfort her. “but also … This is the 21st century. If you don’t want to choose, and if Ronnie is okay with it. You absolutely do not have to choose. Ronnie can move out of Cisco’s and we can all live together. I can’t imagine what you’re feeling, I have no idea how I would feel if Eddie came back… I’ll support whatever choice you make.”

“I don’t know. How would you feel?” a frown tugged at the corners of her lips. this wasn’t something she’d ever considered for herself, but then again she’d never been in this situation.

“Caitlin, I have seen how Ronnie loves you, and I couldn’t be too bothered by that.” she kissed her cheek. “I would be a little jealous, sure, but I’m a grown woman, Cait. I know how to handle myself.”  
  
“This is all happening so fast. I need time to think.” Caitlin said honestly, this was a lot happening at once. She needed to sort out her head.

“Take as long as you need.” Iris encouraged with a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Caitlin in the end, decided she would _try_. She would try to let Ronnie back into her life, while of course keeping Iris by her side. It was hard at first, and it took her awhile to get used to the fact that she had a husband and a girlfriend. However, everyone in her life was encouraging. Barry immediately began including Ronnie in dinner plans as if Ronnie had never left their team. He treated the three like a unit. As did Cisco, and even the current Wells.

Ronnie even came to live with Iris and Caitlin for a while. She was so happy to see them getting along so well. Iris thoroughly enjoyed seeing how much Ronnie really loved Cait. It was easier than she thought it would be. It took Ronnie some time to get used to the situation as well, but he found a happy flow eventually. Iris was really hard not to like, especially when she was making him and Cait laugh the way she did.  
  
One morning Iris was watching Ronnie make breakfast for her and Caitlin as it was his turn to do on Tuesdays. Iris couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He was just so nice. He was a little impulsive but that didn't bother Iris much, She was used to bouncy having grown up with Barry-- even if that was a different way. He also walked around the house shirtless a lot, which she certainly didn't argue with.

Iris West was falling in love with Ronnie Raymond. She had joked on occasion while Ronnie was alive that the way Caitlin talked about him would make her fall in love with him too. She never thought that would actually happen. But there she was, sitting in her kitchen, fawning over her girlfriends husband. She couldn't exactly say that she would have planned this, but she really couldn't be happier that things worked out this way.

Ronnie gave her a snarky grin. "Are you staring at my ass, Ms. West?" his tone was more playful than an actual attempt at flirting.

"In your dreams, fire boy." Iris rolled her eyes. "Don't you need to go flame up or something?"

He laughed in response, a deep rumbling laugh that iris could have sworn she _felt_ from the other side of the small kitchen. He was someone who was just hard to not like. "Actually, maybe. I'm meeting up with another nerd guy today to see if we're compatible."

"Oh, well good luck with the nerd." Iris smiled fondly. "I remember my first nerd." she pretended to stare fondly into the distance like she was recalling a memory.

"Oh, really?" Ronnie asked.

"Yes--" a knock on the door interrupted her. "Oh, there's my nerdy other half now." she opened the door and Barry immediately started talking a mile a minute about their plans for the day.

"You're not ready." He frowned.

Iris laughed softly. "Sorry, Barry. I got distracted, Ronnie and I were reminiscing about our first nerds."

Barry gave her a very forced. "ha ha" before waiting for her to get ready.

Iris helped Ronnie clean up after breakfast and they all talked some more. Ronnie expressed his anxieties about the situation. He missed Stein, and wanted to ask to reach out to Jax but he felt weird about it. Iris amd Barry listened listened, and offered the best support she knew how to.

When they left Barry crossed his arms. "Iris Ann West, you like him." he accused, rasing an eyebrow at her.

Iris scoffed, pulling him either away from the now closed apartment door. "I do not." she was lying, though she had been denying it, trying not to focous on it until she could figure out how to talk to Caitlin about it.  
  
She decided she would talk to her about it that night and she did. Caitlin was surprised but elated to hear that Iris had recgonised her feelings, realized them(Caitlin had started to notice the signs recently.) She was beyond thrilled, and they would talk to Ronnie about it.

Luckily, with Ronnie feeling the same way(it was hard not to, he loved her humour and her attitude, he noticed as soon as he moved in.), he did what he had always done took his concerns to Caitlin. "I think I really like Iris, is that okay?" the question hung in the air a bit longer than was comfortable.

Caitlin blinked slowly. "That's more than okay! That's fantastic actually!" she pressed her lips to his cheek. "I think she likes you too. I'm so happy this all worked out."

Ronnie leaned his head on her. "Me too."

That evening they decided to talk everything out. They went to dinner and once everything was discussed openly they went back to their evening. Treating it as a date, naturally. They talked and laughed for hours. Caitlin was happy, and so where two of her favourite people in the world. She hoped she would always have them by her side. She could tell that they felt the same.


End file.
